


Gallant

by captandor



Series: LJ Three Sentence Ficathon [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: Fills from the Three Sentence Ficathon 2015 over at Livejournal.





	Gallant

In their 6th year, he approached her during lunch and asked if she'd like to accompany him on the upcoming Hogsmeade visit, his clear, sharp voice carried over all of their classmates' heads as if in a command.

She smiled, told him that would be lovely, and he leaned down to kiss her hand in thanks.

Something so regal about him, so _gallant_ , even at 16, and she would remember that moment as when she fell in love with him, even during their worst times in the years to come.


End file.
